


Cabin Fever

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, tummysticks, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo's stuck with Stiles in a cabin in the woods. Luckily, he's bought whiskey with him, and even convinces Stiles to join him. Naturally, that leads to some interesting places...





	Cabin Fever

Like all terrible decisions, it was caused by alcohol. Also, the very poor judgement of Scott and the rest of the pack leaving the two of them alone, in a cabin in the woods, with just a bottle of whiskey to keep them company. To be fair, and Theo wasn't much inclined to be fair at the moment, they hadn't known about the whiskey. Theo had smuggled it inside his truck, knowing that he would need a reprieve at some point from Stiles' accusing stares, as if Theo was about to do _An Evil Thing_ the second he took his eyes off him.

But finally, Stiles left him alone so that he could go and take a shower and Theo waited until he could hear the sound of water running before he bolted outside, retrieving the contraband liquid.

By the time Stiles came back out of the bathroom, bringing a wave of steam with him, hair curling at his nape, Theo was sprawled on the couch examining the amber liquid in his glass, already pleasantly tipsy.

"You can't get drunk," Stiles pointed out with a sneer, shoving Theo's legs down and off the couch and plopping down beside him.

The smile that Theo gave Stiles was all teeth. "Chimera."

For a second Stiles looked like he would argue the point, but then he took in Theo's lidded eyes and the pink tint to his cheeks. "How much have you had?" He asked, swiping the bottle off the table, peering inside of it.

"Enough," Theo sighed happily. Normally, the way Stiles looked at him set his teeth on edge, making him feel completely inadequate, like his past could never be overcome and the pack would never accept him, but right now it didn't affect him at all. He was just happy.

Stiles looked at him, and Theo couldn't decipher it at all. He took a deep sniff, leaning in with a confused frown as he tried to place it.

"Are you sniffing me?" Stiles asked angrily, shoving him back. Theo wavered, holding his glass up so not to spill it, just managing to stop from falling off the couch.

"Rude," he muttered, sitting up. "Maybe you should drink too, might make you more pleasant."

"Fine," Stiles agreed, moving over to the kitchen where he pulled out another glass. He wiped it out with his shirt, before opening the whiskey and pouring in a healthy amount. He knocked it back in one shot, eyes watering as he choked, and Theo smirked as he watched him.

"Shut up," Stiles grumbled, pouring another glass and returning to the couch, falling back beside him. They both remained quiet for a time as they sipped at their drinks. Theo was almost enjoying himself.

"Why isn't there a TV in here?" Stiles complained bitterly.

Theo shrugged. "I guess you're supposed to enjoy nature or some shit."

"Fuck nature," Stiles scowled.

Theo sniggered, for some reason finding that hilarious and he set his empty glass down, doubling over at the indignant look Stiles was giving him.

"The big bad chimera of death is a giggly drunk," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "That's just great."

This amused Theo for a whole different reason. "Big is right," he smirked, attempting to wink at Stiles, who snorted, though his eyes fell despite himself to Theo's lap.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Stiles said, tipping his drink back. Theo's eyes fell to his neck, watching him swallow. He was warm, almost uncomfortably so, and for some reason Stiles licking his lips was only making it worse.

He pushed the weird feeling from his mind, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring more into Stiles' glass and then his own.

"Bottoms up," Stiles said cheerfully, knocking his glass against Theo's, causing him to laugh once more. Stiles glared at him. "What?" He snapped. "What's so funny?"

Theo bit into his hand to try and smother his giggles, snorting instead. "Bottoms up," he wheezed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His cheeks hurt from grinning, and he rubbed one against Stiles shoulder, trying to ease it.

"What are you doing now?" Stiles hissed, trying to wriggle away, holding his glass up and out of the way.

"Hold still," Theo complained, turning his head to rub the other cheek as well.

"Get off me," Stiles yelped, trying to squirm away, but Theo followed, until he was pretty well lying on top of the other boy. He looked down at Stiles, whiskey warm, smirking at him. "Fuck you're heavy," Stiles gasped, trying to shove him off with one hand, the other still clutching his glass

Theo snatched it from his hand, stopping Stiles' complaint before it could begin, holding the glass to his lips. He started to tip and Stiles had no choice but to open his mouth, accepting the drink. Theo watched him with a distant, fuzzy sort of satisfaction that only the drunk could feel in dragging someone else to their level.

Stiles finished the drink and Theo put the glass down on the floor, suddenly bringing himself much closer to Stiles.

For a second, Stiles just looked at him, blinking slowly, eyes dropping down, and the next he was arching up and twisting, trying to reverse their positions. In retaliation, Theo stopped holding himself up, becoming a dead weight that pinned Stiles to the couch.

"Theo, you asshole," Stiles cried out, still squirming. Theo just grinned against his neck, giving a happy rumble. All fresh from his shower, Stiles smelled good, and Theo was quite enjoying annoying him. Turnabout was fair play and all that.

"Ugh, fine you win," Stiles huffed. "Just pass me the bottle, would you?"

Theo pushed himself up on one elbow, grabbing the whiskey bottle from the table. He unscrewed the lid and tipped it back, taking a long pull before handing it to Stiles. The other boy grunted as he tried to sit up, and Theo shuffled back a bit, perched in his lap as Stiles swallowed three big mouthfuls of whiskey.

He took it back from him, dismayed to find it was almost empty. Why hadn't be bought two bottles?

He drank half of what was left, letting Stiles finish the bottle, watching as he set it down on the ground next to the glass. Now, Stiles' cheeks were pink, his eyes just that little bit glassy.

"Now what?" Theo pouted, looking up from Stiles and around the sparse cabin. His only source of entertainment had been getting drunk, and he'd achieved that already.

It took Stiles a long moment to answer, and he looked back down at him, finding the other boy watching him with that funny look on his face again. "What?" He asked, voice low as he leaned in to sniff him again.

This time, Stiles only made a weak protest, arms rising to push him away, but instead resting on his chest.

Theo nuzzled into his neck, growling as he identified the smell, one that he never would have associated with Stiles; _lust._

When he looked back up at Stiles, he found his eyes narrowed in dislike. "It doesn't mean anything," he said.

"It doesn't have to," Theo said, giving him a wolf grin as he bracketed a hand on either side of Stiles' head, boxing him in. He started to lean in, and Stiles turned his head away, Theo's lips landing on his jaw instead. He took full advantage, nipping down and moving to his neck. He sucked at his pulse hard enough to bruise, and Stiles cried out, his hips arching up in a delicious glide, his erection grinding against Theo's stomach. His own cock began to swell and he kissed further down his neck to suck another hickey into his collarbone.

"Shit," Stiles hissed, squirming again, and Theo pinned him with his hips, sucking harder.

He pulled back to examine the bruises, his wolf pleased with his efforts. Stiles was fair and his skin bruised easily. Those wouldn't be going away in a hurry.

His boredom was forgotten now. Making Stiles writhe was entertaining in a multitude of ways.

Stiles arched up, his cock brushing against Theo's and he pulled his own hips back, giving him a lazy grin as Stiles made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"You gonna get me riled and then flake out just when it's getting interesting?" Stiles snapped, his hand fisting in Theo's shirt amd tugging. Theo resisted, smirking wider when Stiles couldn't budge him a single inch.

"Oh please," Theo chuckled. "You couldn't handle it Stiles."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe it's you who can't handle it, Raeken. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" He taunted.

"My money?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Or my cock?" And he rolled his hips down, grinding against Stiles, gratified by the surprised moan that fell from his lips. He wasn't unaffected either. Stiles smelt like sweat and arousal and need, and Theo wanted nothing more than to rut against his stomach until he came.

But as he ground down again, his zipper rubbed painfully against his cock, and it wasn't quite enough friction to get him off.

"Wait," Stiles gasped, pushing against his chest. Theo pulled back slightly, searching his gaze. "Do you wanna play a game?"

Theo scowled. "Now, Stiles?"

Stiles gave him a smile, slowly arching up and rubbing against him like a cat. "I think you'll like this one," he said confidently.

"I'm listening," Theo said, using his strength and weight to pin him again.

"It's called tummysticks," Stiles said. "Danny told me they play it at college."

"Danny huh?" Theo asked, smirking at the way Stiles' heart skipped in his chest.

"Yes," Stiles said, clearing his throat. "Well,anyway. You have to rub against another guy and the first person to come loses."

"Is that right?" Theo asked. "And Danny _told_ you about this did he?"

Stiles blushed, giving Theo his answer.

"Who won?" He asked with a smirk.

Stiles scowled, and Theo threw his head back, laughing. Clearly annoyed by this, Stiles used his grip on Theo's shirt to pull himself up and bite his neck, hard.

Theo yelped, dodging to the side to get away, causing him to flail off the couch, knocking the coffee table flying. He lay there for a moment, turning his head to see that he'd only narrowly avoided landing on the bottle and glass.

"Asshole," he snapped, sitting up and glaring at Stiles, who was almost doubled up with laughter.

Theo got to his feet, reaching down to grab the front of Stiles' shirt so that he could haul him up. "You think that's funny?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hilarious," Stiles smirked, his hands gripping Theo's forearms, holding him in place. Theo walked backwards, bringing Stiles stumbling with him. He turned at the last second, pushing him against the wall of the lounge room and pinning him against it, their bodies flush. The other boy's eyes glinted with amusement, his chin tilted up in a challenge. And boy was Theo going to make him regret it.

"What are the rules?" He asked.

Stiles opened his mouth and Theo ground against him, making the other boy whimper. "Fuck," Stiles hissed, "um, no touching with your hands."

"Uh huh," Theo agreed. He grabbed Stiles' hands, holding them against the wall as he undulated in a soft, slow grind. "What else?"

"No kissing," Stiles said faintly.

"On the lips?" Theo clarified. "Or anywhere at all?"

He licked his lips and Stiles watched the movement, his own mouth falling open slightly as he sucked in a shaky breath, shuddering underneath him. "Just the lips," he whispered. He almost looked regretful as he met Theo's gaze, and he bit back a smirk. Stiles didn't realise how far gone he already was.

"Fine," he said. "Anything else?"

Stiles' smirk was back. "The less clothes the better," he said with a lurid wink. Theo just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," he said.

"What are you waiting for then?" Stiles goaded. "Don't tell me you're shy?"

Theo gave a bark of laughter. "Not at all," he said, letting Stiles go and stepping back. "Just didn't want you creaming your panties before we even got started."

He pulled his shirt over his head and Stiles' heart skipped as he chucked it aside. "Oh shit," he whispered.

Theo just laughed, slowly starting to unbuckle his belt. "What are you waiting for Stiles? Strip."

Stiles just shook his head, and Theo shimmied out of his jeans, letting them fall to the ground before striding forward and tugging at Stiles' shirt, ripping it over his head and throwing it aside. His fingers moved swiftly at Stiles' pants as he pinned him in place with his shoulder, undoing them and shoving them down his thighs.

And then all they could both do was moan, Theo sucking at his neck as he brought their clothes erections together, catching at Stiles' hands and holding them above his head while he rutted against him.

It felt incredible, even with the thin barrier of their underwear in the way, and Stiles moaned in his ear, bucking beneath him as he tried to find enough purchase to destroy Theo as much as he himself was being destroyed.

But Stiles, poor misguided Stiles, had forgotten that Theo held all the advantages. With his superior strength, and supernatural hearing and sense of smell, he could tell exactly what was driving Stiles wild, and could hold him in place while he did it.

And Stiles was partial to the way Theo was marking up his neck. Every suck made him whine and arch against him, his heart skittering. He also preferred it when Theo went slowly, swivelling his hips in circles so that their cock heads brushed through the fabric.

Stiles, however, had tactics of his own as well. Where Theo wanted to get stuck in his own head and just let himself feel, Stiles wanted to tell him all about it. About how good it felt, about how fucking big he was, how strong, and Theo was weak to the flattery, moving just a little faster, his breath coming out in hot pants. And God, when Stiles wrapped those long legs around his waist so that he could get some purchase and pull Theo even closer, Theo felt a spurt of precome leak from his cock.

"You think you can beat me, Stiles?" Theo asked, biting at his ear. "You really think you can make me come?"

Stiles groaned, bucking off the wall. "Fuck yeah I can win," he panted. "You've got nothing on me, Raeken."

"You sure?" Theo chucked. "Feels like I got an inch on you at least."

And to prove it, he pulled Stiles' arms up higher so that he could hold them with one hand, the other dropping to his briefs and shoving them down. His cock flopped out, rock hard and angled towards his stomach, glittering with precome.

"Damn," Stiles said in a rough voice, licking his lips. "That is a damn pretty cock."

"Prettier than Danny's?" Theo teased, releasing Stiles' cock from it's confines as well, admiring the thickness of it. He might have Stiles beat in length, but girth went to him hands down.

"No," Stiles said confidently. "No one's cock is prettier than Danny's."

Theo snickered, and Stiles blushed slightly. "I bet," Theo smirked. With another glance down, he cleared his throat and spat, slicking up his own cock and then he closed the distance between them again, sighing as the feeling of skin on skin contact added a whole new level of intensity to the game.

Stiles was seemingly done talking now, just moaning as he writhed and bucked underneath him, until they were both sweaty and panting, faces flushed with pleasure. Theo could feel his orgasm slowly approaching, but he was determined to win this. Time to bring out the big guns.

He nipped his way up Stiles' neck, along his jaw, giving a little nibble on his ear. Stiles whimpered, and Theo grinned, baring his fangs, letting them glide back down, the sharp edge scraping on Stiles' skin.

Opening his mouth as wide as it would go, he pinned Stiles hard and then bit down lightly with his fangs, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to let him know there was a predator at his throat.

Pinned like this, arms above his head, body flush against the wall, throat in Theo's mouth, Stiles couldn't move a muscle, could only whimper and beg as Theo rutted against him, Stiles cock trapped between their bodies.

Theo inhaled deeply, smelling exactly how close Stiles was. One little push and he'd be done.

He took a deep breath and growled loudly, letting the fangs go as he bit down hard with his human teeth, and Stiles wailed as he arched up, his cock spilling on their stomachs, his whole body going rigid. Theo stilled, waiting until he was done before stepping back, gently lowering Stiles to the ground, where he leaned against the wall, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

Theo held his gaze, taking his own cock in hand and pumping it. Not even thirty seconds later he was grunting, his release splattering against Stiles' cheek. Theo panted for breath, his eyes falling to watch his come drip down Stiles' cheek and catching in the dark hairs that lightly covered his chest.

Neither of them spoke, the air filled onto with the sounds of their thundering heartbeats and panted breaths.

Finally, Stiles broke the silence. "Fucking hell," he swore. "I lost again, to you of all people."

Theo just smirked. "Told you you couldn't handle it."

He left Stiles sitting there and made his way into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. But he still clearly heard Stiles' muttered, "asshole," through the door. As he turned on the water and stepped into the warm water, Theo smiled. Hadn't been a bad night after all.

***

The next morning Theo heard the roar of Scott's bike, the engine cutting off abruptly. He smirked, listening as Scott let himself in, Stiles starting in on him immediately, all, "how could you leave me with that asshole," and, "get me out of here Scotty, he's driving me mad."

He rolled out of bed, padding to the door and opening it, leaning in the frame as he watched Scott and Stiles. Scott noticed him immediately, of course, giving him a polite nod. Theo nodded back, glancing around the devastation they'd left in their wake the night before; the empty whiskey bottle, the overturned coffee table, the trail of clothes. And Stiles, in just his sweatpants, was oblivious to the way Scott's eyes lingered on the dark bruise on his neck.

It was blatantly obvious what had happened, even if the scent of their come didn't still fill the entire cabin.

Stiles trailed out after Scott, still talking a million miles an hour, but it didn't annoy Theo anywhere near as much as it had the night before. Once they were gone, he put the cabin to rights, cracking open a window and throwing his bag into the back seat of his truck. He climbed in and started it, already thinking about Liam, and showing him this interesting new game.


End file.
